Sima Shi
Sima Shi (onyomi: Shiba Shi) is Sima Yi and Zhang Chunhua's eldest son who was named Commander of the Wei army shortly after his father's death. He personally led troops to attack Wu after Sun Quan's death and to quell the rebellions within Wei. Heeding his father's warnings regarding the negativity for their family, Sima Shi primarily sought to protect army morale and to preserve unity, even concealing the arduous pain he felt from a malignant tumor near his eye. His health drastically declined, cutting his command to a total of four years. His younger brother, Sima Zhao, succeeded him. Before Jin's introduction in the Dynasty Warriors series, he was formerly a Wei non-playable character since the fifth title. Fans voted him to twelfth place in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll and thirtieth in the Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends popularity poll. This counterpart also has two character image songs titled HEAVEN'S WILL and Blade of Fate and a character duet with Sima Zhao titled SOUL TO SOUL. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Sima Shi is first seen supporting his father's conflict against Shu at Wuzhang Plains, helping his father escape from Jiang Wei. He is mainly seen during Jin's story mode to assist his father's rise to power. To aid Sima Yi's coup d'état against Cao Shuang, Sima Shi gives false reports that his father is ill to lower their guard. Soon after, he is ordered to lead the campaign against Jiang Wei's invasion. Sima Shi is triumphant over Jiang Wei, but Xiahou Ba's intervention prevents him from dealing the finishing blow. He continues to act as a close aide to his father until Sima Yi perishes. Excited at the chance to lead, Sima Shi immediately seeks to take advantage of the weakened Wu. He orders his brother and Zhuge Dan to invade Wu. However, the campaign ends in failure due to Zhuge Dan's recklessness and Sima Zhao's laziness, forcing Sima Shi to reinforce them at Hefei Castle. Though they are successful in repelling Wu, Sima Shi cannot condone the stain on their family's name. To avoid the accusation of favoritism, he holds Sima Zhao fully responsible for the loss at Dongxing. His actions spark renewed interest in the Sima family. He remains seated within Wei to fortify their territory and sends his subordinates to counter external threats to Wei. As the reputation of his family spreads, Wei retainers are divided on placing their loyalties to the throne or Sima Shi. Tensions rise and Cao Fang orders for Sima Shi's assassination. Suspicious of the rumors surrounding him, Sima Zhao and Wang Yuanji aid his plight. During the struggle, one assassin manages to strike Sima Shi at his left eye, but he survives. Sima Shi traces the source of the attack back to the emperor and has him deposed. His actions to replace Cao Fang with Cao Mao invites discontent from Guanqiu Jian and Wen Qin, whom raise an army at Shouchun. Sima Shi personally stops the rebellion, but he is mortally wounded by an arrow aimed at his injured eye. Like his father did before him, Sima Shi entrusts his brother with the right to lead on his deathbed and dies soon after. Sima Shi's two Legendary Modes has him defeat the two opposing kingdoms to unite the land. He defeats Wu in the first and Shu in the second. In Dynasty Warriors Next, Sima Shi shares his father's desire to rid the land of inept rulers by helping him overthrow Cao Shuang. With Wei under their control, Sima Yi entrusts his eldest son to prevent Wu's invasion of Hefei Castle. He sees through the flaws of their formation and commander, winning the battle without any assistance from his father. His victory over Wu causes them to remain on the defensive, giving the Sima faction enough time to conquer Shu first. Unlike in the main titles, he lives to see the fall of their enemies and congratulates his father for unifying China under one kingdom. In Dynasty Warriors 8, Sima Shi mainly reprises his role from the previous installment. During Guanqiu Jian and Wen Qin's rebellion, his attention is caught by Wen Yang, who shows superb fighting skills. Impressed, Sima Shi expresses his desire to recruit the spearman into his troops. At Xuchang, he finds himself ambushed by Wen Qin’s army and is mortally wounded. After Sima Zhao drives off the rebels, Sima Shi collapses in his younger brother’s arms. He dies after entrusting everything to Sima Zhao. In the hypothetical route, Sima Shi’s life is saved due to the efforts of Wen Yang. After having Wen Qin executed, he puts a mask over his wound as a symbol of his resolve. He then coordinates with his brother to defeat both Shu and Wu at the same time. At Chengdu, Sima Shi defeats Liu Shan, leading to the young emperor’s surrender. Later, he works together with Wen Yang and Xiahou Ba to drive off the combined forces of Shu and the Nanman tribe. At Chibi, it is revealed that he had not fully recovered from his wound from Xuchang. Nonetheless, Sima Shi takes command to defeat the remnants of Shu and Wu. After defeating Jiang Wei and convincing him to surrender, Sima Shi suddenly collapses. But to everyone's relief, he recovers and becomes the Emperor of Jin. Warriors Orochi Sima Shi is first seen in Warriors Orochi 3 assisting his father in the past. Their objective is to defeat Da Ji at Tong Gate, though the elder brother becomes impressed by Sima Zhao's resolve and agrees to join the coalition in the future after his defeat. Learning of Lu Bu's original fall at Tong Gate, he leads forces in the past to prevent Nezha's rampage and rescue the once slain Diaochan. His strategy for the dancer's escape is to create a sturdy bridge of boats for her safe passage. With the bridge built in the past, his plan leads to Diaochan's allegiance in the changed future. Sima Shi stars in the downloadable scenario, "Stop Thief!" He works together with Masamune Date to find the one who took their meat buns. Ultimate has Sima Shi and Masamune aid Gracia in finding the whereabouts of her father. Their search leads them to Ueda Castle where Da Ji and Himiko have been hiding. Another scenario has Sima Shi reenact the battle at Tong Gate with Mitsunari and Xu Zhu, though this time they are able to prevail over the survivors from the future as well as the hostile mystics led by Susano'o. Character Information Development Sima Shi was made to be a character who is considered imperative for the rise of the Sima name. His concept was made to reflect his dignity while still allowing him easy movement. While his design was fashioned to be calm and elegant, it's meant to conceal his burning ambition. Since he's a Warriors character, Sima Shi was additionally modeled to be purposely handsome and good looking. Personality In his playable appearance, Sima Shi is a man with magnificent intelligence who is skilled in both the military arts and various literary studies. Always pressing onwards to the future with a composed focus, he acts as the strategist and commander for his people. Compared to his younger brother, his aristocratic mannerisms and ruthless desire for efficiency closely matches his father's expectations. While he analyzes his surroundings with frigid sentiments, Sima Shi is actually a compassionate man who truly considers the peace of his land and people. He also has a few quirks that are somewhat childish, such as his obsessiveness for his meat buns or inflating his speeches with overly poetic imagery. Sima Shi is an obedient son to his father and his inseparable aide for his plots. He is a patronizing older brother for Sima Zhao, sparing him no sympathy or mercy as he punishes his sibling's errors. Though it may seem like he is pressuring his younger brother to change to honor their family's reputation, Sima Shi merely wants him to mature and realize his true potential as soon as possible. For his Warriors Orochi appearance, he shares special conversations with Jiang Wei and Motochika. A friendly Xu Zhu also offers to replace his lost meat buns. Voice Actors *Josh Grelle - Dynasty Warriors 7~8 (English-uncredited) *Ryōtarō Okiayu - Dynasty Warriors 7~8, Warriors Orochi 3 (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Sima Shi/Quotes *"There's no escape for you!" *"Mwahaha! I shall reign supreme." *"Always forgive your enemies; nothing annoys them so much." *"You are a remarkable warrior. However, my special training will let me rise to even greater heights than you." :"I see. And you are telling me this... why?" :"Because you should be making better use of my talents!" :"Then you should have mentioned that earlier. Or is being obtuse part of that special training?" ::~~Zhong Hui and Sima Shi; Dynasty Warriors 7 *"I was a fool to think Wu was merely focusing on defense... They were simply waiting for an opportunity to strike." :"It matters not, for we are far superior to them. We will make them regret ever attempting to oppose us. Shi, I am entrusting you with command in this battle. I expect nothing but the best from the eldest son of the Sima family." :"Yes, Father. I will not disappoint you." ::~~Sima Shi and Sima Yi; Dynasty Warriors Next *"Thank you for letting me do the surveying today. If the opportunity comes up again, please think of me." :"Hm... Very well, I will ask you again next time. I wish Zhao was as motivated as you are." :"You mean Master Sima Zhao? I think he's doing well for himself..." :"You are probably right. As long as he doesn't lose sight of himself, I am content." ::~~Deng Ai and Sima Shi; Dynasty Warriors 8 *"You won't fight your destiny? Even if its outcome is tragic?" :"It's not a matter of fighting it or not. Destiny is something you cannot change." :"So you can accept a tragic outcome? Fine. Then I'll fight your destiny for you!" ::~~Motochika and Sima Shi; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay Dynasty Warriors 7 Sima Shi is affiliated with the rapier in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , : Cross slashes opponents in front of him and ends with an area of effect energy wave. :Musou - Black Spiral (漆黒千舞刃): : Sends a powerful energy wave in front of him. Classified as a Multi-strike Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. :Alternate Musou - Death Sentence (漆黒断罪刃): R1 + : Stabs in front of him to knock his opponent into the air to summon multiple energy projectiles to pierce his airborne opponent. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Mental: Tap both sides of screen: Sima Shi conjures a crimson sphere of darkness on the battlefield, controlling it anywhere within his reach. Upon finishing the attack, he then causes the sphere to dissipate into dark cracks left on the ground. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : : Does a straight jab forward. : , , : Thrusts repeatedly before swinging weapon. : , , , : Performs a wide radial slash while sliding downward. : , , , , : Does an upward swing from behind followed by another upper slash. : , , , , , : Leaps forward and swings at a downward arc before slashing horizontally. : , : Jabs downward several times before diving on the ground to cause an impact, knocking down nearby opponents. :R1: Skewers enemy, tosses them in the air, then stabs them again. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Stabs the ground to produce a purple energy field that knocks enemies away. Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires His weapon affiliation changes to the Lightning Sword in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. When he performs his musous, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , : Inflicts a wide horizontal slash that travels across the screen, the second slash (with lighting effect) will automatically appear afterwards. Dynasty Warriors 8 Sima Shi keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , , , , : Causes dark-colored stalagmites to protrude from the ground in front of Sima Shi. :Aerial Musou - Black Beak (漆黒嘴): , : Dives at the closest target and launches them up in time for a mid-air slash. :Awakening Musou: Performs short but powerful thrusts several times. It ends with him releasing a sudden burst of energy with one final strike. The extended version of this move has him leap up and down slashing at vertical angles before inflicting multiple jabs. Weapons :See also: Sima Shi/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Sima Shi still uses the lightning sword as his default weapon in this title. Historical Information Born as the eldest son of Sima Yi and his wife Lady Zhang Chunhua, Sima Shi was known for his intellect and good behavior even as a child. Due to his father's influence within the Wei administration, he was able to rise up in rank at a quick pace. By late 248, Sima Shi assisted his father's coup d'état against Cao Shuang by secretly gathering 3,000 men loyal to him and dispatching them to initiate the coup in 249. For his efforts, he was given the title "Marquess of Changpingxiang". He continued to assist his father in other tasks until the latter's death in 251. Without any significant threats opposing him, he took over Sima Yi's responsibilities as clan leader and regent. When Sun Quan passed away in 252, Sima Shi immediately saw fit to attack the kingdom of Wu and gain a foothold in their territory. His major victory against Zhuge Ke during the campaign further solidified his reputation while causing his opponent's standing to plummet. As Sima Shi gained more power and prestige, many officials including Emperor Cao Fang grew wary of his authority. Their suspicions turned into fear when ministers Li Feng, Xiahou Xuan, and Zhang Ji were accused of treason and executed along with their families. These turn of events culminated in a plan that might have killed both Sima Shi and his brother if it wasn't for Cao Fang's hesitation. After Cao Fang had been stripped of his position, the role of emperor was now given to Cao Mao at the behest of Empress Dowager Guo who sought to mitigate Sima Shi's influence. In 255, the generals Wuqiu Jian and Wen Qin started a rebellion at Shouchun in abid to stem the Sima clan's usurping of power. Although Sima Shi quelled the insurrection, the stress of the campaign had damaged his eye beyond repair. This weakened his constitution to the point where he died within less than a month after the revolt. After his death at Xuchang, his brother Sima Zhao succeeded him as head of the family clan. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Jin Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters